Sans vs Geno
TheDinosaur64= Death Battle Sans vs Geno cover-0.png|'TheDinosaur64' What-if Death Battle Geno vs. Sans.jpg|'Venage237' Geno vs Sans.png|'Jugboy' Sans vs Geno.PNG|ZDogg S Description I serve a higher authority. Undertale vs Super Mario RPG. Which of this well known blue characters from there series will win? Sans vs Geno! Introduction DJ: '''I freaking love RPG's! '''Specter: Amen on that. An RPG always has a good story, great gameplay, and that one character everyone loves. Specter: '''Sans, the wise-cracking Skeleton from Undertale And my good buddy. '''DJ: '''And Geno, the warrior from Star Road! '''Specter: '''I'm Specter and his DJ! '''DJ: '''And we're going to look at there weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win A DEATH BATTLE! Sans '''DJ: Long long ago there was a time where Human's and Monster lived together in peace. Everything seems to be peaceful right? Specter: Well one day a war broke out between the two races, and despite it being Humans vs MONSTERS the humans won in the end. How the hell does that work? DJ: The remaining few monsters that survived were sealed in an underground Mountain from a magic spell. Though some monsters were fine with where they lived, the King was not. Specter: Asgore Dreemurr wanted to claim the souls of seven Humans in order to break the seal so the monsters can be free again. And like any King in fiction, he had his soldiers to help him. Undyne a fish warrior, Papyrus the Skeleton, and his big brother, Sans. DJ: Yes Sans is the big brother somehow... Specter: Sans was ordered to find and kill any human in his sights. However, upon finding a random door in the middle of the forest, and telling knock-knock jokes to the Lady who was on the other side, Sans was requested by her to spare any human he see's. So he decided to do just that. And boy would that come back to bite him. DJ: One day a child fell into the Mountain and slowly became possessed by a demon child named Chara. Specter: Ughhh I really hate her. Chara went on a genocide rampage and killed every monster in her sights. DJ: And before people ask. Yes we know the child gender is not known but most people call Chara female. So we're going to call Chara a girl, ok? Specter: Yeah well after killing Sans brother Papyrus, Sans was pretty p***ed. So after killing every monster in the underground, Sans waited for Chara in the Castle hallway. DJ: Now despite Sans lazy and somewhat carefree personality. Sans is a force to be reckoned with. Specter: That's right. Sans is armed with Gaster Blasters. Skeletal dragon-like heads that fire a powerful beam, and can come in different sizes. He can also use a large number of Bones to attack his foes. Teleportation, and telekinesis... DJ: Well kinda. Telekinesis is a power that lets people move stuff with the power of there mind. Sans can only grab a person's soul turning it blue, and can move it around. He uses this skill to slam his foe's into walls and the floor. Specter: But the real deadly thing about his powers is they have a poison effect on them. All of Sans attacks do one damage. BUT if your hit the poison will deal more damage. DJ: This is his Karmic Retribution. The more sins a person has committed, the more damage it will do. So wait if his fighting like an Aggron or something, Sans is screwed? Specter: Yeah... Sans also can dodge attacks from Chara. Which in all honesty is just a child swinging a knife. But Sans is quite hard to hit. He killed a monster called Flowey, and despite the name is quite strong. He actually made Chara get nervous during their fight with him, and he nearly killed her, but he was killed in his sleep. DJ: Right Sans himself is well not very strong in terms of durability. As he only has one HP. So if he even gets hit once, his good as dead. He can even get tired in battle and fall asleep in battle. Specter: However you have to get a good hit before Sans kills you. You do not want to pick a bone with this Skeleton. DJ: Ughh really? It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these kids like you... SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL. Geno DJ: It was a normal day at the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and Peach were enjoying the time together. Specter: Bowser kidnapping Peach and Mario rushing in to save her and beat Bowser. All was well in good until a strange Earthquake happened. DJ: After Mario beat Bowser, a Giant sword the size of a skyscraper came crashing down on Bowser's Castle. But it also destroyed Star road. A place where wishes become stars. Specter: This was the work of an evil group called the Smithy Gang. Who wanted to cover the world with weapons, and rule it all. DJ: After the Star road was destroyed, the stars sent a warrior to find the missing Star pieces, and repair Star road. However, this hero needed a real body in order to find the Star pieces. Specter: So instead of choosing something like a Dragon or a Giant, it possessed a Wooden doll..... yeah what a poor choice. DJ: Well not really. I mean taking control of a Doll that shot Mario with enough force to slam him into a wall and knock out him cold with a single shot sounds like a smart choice to me. Specter: Hmmm fair enough. Anyway, after possessing the Doll, the Pinocchio star guy thing wondered into the Forest Maze to find one the Star pieces. Upon getting there he encountered Bowyer and Bow monster? Well whatever it was, it had one of the Star pieces. DJ: The Doll fought Bowyer, and was nearly about to get hit. Until Mario jumped on the arrow and saved him. Specter: He then joined Mario to help repair Star road, and stop Smithy. This warrior was named, uhhh Heart Music note Exclamation point Question mark? But that was way to hard to say, so he went by the name of the doll, Geno. DJ: Despite being a Doll, Geno is armed with many different types of weapons. Specter: He has Rocket punching rockets. Finger shots fired from the tip of his fingers. A Hand Gun that's fired from the palm of his hand. A Double punch where he fires both of his arms like rockets. A Hand cannon that comes from his elbow. And a Star gun which fires well Stars. DJ: Geno is also armed with his Special moves. Like Geno Beam which fires a powerful beam. Geno Boost with boosts Attack, and Defense. And his deadlier move, Geno Whirl, an attack where Geno throws a disk of bright light with can deal 9,999 damage. Specter: Holy S***! Talk about overkill. This move was able to take down the likes of Exor and Yaridovich with no problem. But his also armed with Geno Blast and all area attack where he causes multiple multi-colored blasts to fall from the sky. DJ: And his last attack, the Geno..Flash.... allows Geno to transform into a cannon and fire a blast resembling a sun expanding over the area. Man, these attacks could use better names. Specter: Geno has done some pretty amazing things. His fought Sorcerers, Thugs, Smithy's entire army, Dragons, Warriors, and higher beings like Culex. DJ: He's fast enough to dodge lightning magic attacks, and he even found all the Star pieces, and repaired the Star road to its normal state. Specter: Man this guy sounds unstoppable. But you be wrong. DJ: Geno lacks HP and good Defense, and is something of a Glass cannon. Also, all of his Special moves take time to charge before there used, leaving Geno wide open to attack. Specter: Even so Geno managed to do a lot of insane things, despite being a child's toy. I serve...a higher authority... Intermission Battle Results |-| Sharaku Jr.= Sans VS Geno is a What-if? Death Battle by Sharaku Jr. It features Geno from the Mario metaseries and Sans from the Undertale metaseries. It is Sharaku's first bonus episode, and the second appearance of Sans. Description Two strong, fast, laser-shooting, weak defensed guys duke it out in a Death Battle! (god, I need a better description) Interlude Invader - Theme of Death Battle! Wiz: When you are trying to fight an evil powerful being, you are gonna need some backup. Boomstick: And when that day comes, these two blue guys will have your back. Sans, the lazybone skeleton from Undertale. Wiz: And Geno, the living doll warrior from Super Mario RPG. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Boomstick: Yeah, a BONUS EPISODE!! Death Battle doors close and open for Sans' analysis Sans Nye He He! - Undertale Wiz: The land of the Underground has a ton of strange and, honestly pretty cool monsters. From talking goats, to lance-wielding fish. Boomstick: But visit one area called Snowdin, and you'll find two...skeletons. Papyrus, and his lazy brother, Sans. Wiz: The only problem with our explanation is that....well...we don't know where either Sans or Papyrus came fro- Boomstick: SANS IS NESS! Hah, just kidding. Wiz: I sure hope you are, because Ness beat Sans, and would that mean he beat himself? No, because Sans is Ness is a STUPID THEORY. While Sans' origin is basically unknown, we do know about what he does in Undertale. There are three routes you can take in Undertale. One, where you spare every monster you fight, one where you kill some monsters but not all, and one where you go psycho and murder every monster in the Underground, including Papyrus. Boomstick: As you presume, he gets pretty pissed if you kill every monster. But if you kill only some, he will say different things. He's kind of a dick about it if you kill multiple monsters. But, hey. You killed them sooo... Wiz: Sans is generally a laid-back kinda guy. He is pretty lazy, and frequently falls asleep on the job. He plays a trombone, and rides a red tricycle and can pedal fast enough to keep up with a car. And then there's his signature trait. He can break the fourth- Music scratches like a record and stops. Sans: hey guys. sans. - Undertale Boomstick: No. Nonononononono. Not another fourth wall breaker!! Deadpool was enough! Deadpool: Someone call me? Boomstick: SONOVA BITCH! GET OUTTA HERE! Deadpool: Awww fine, but I know you'll miss me. Boomstick: NOW!! Deadpool walks out of the booth. Wiz: So, tell us about yourself, Sans. Buuut, sorry to say, this won't really be a regular thing. You are really just a guest. Sorry. Sans: it's all good. sooo, yeah, if you kill every monster in the underground, i will get understandably pissed. Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans - Undertale Boomstick: Sans' main way of attacking is using telekinesis and large bone patterns. He's also got Gaster-Blasters, large white goat skulls that shoot laser beams out of their mouths. He even uses his telekinesis to throw his opponent around. Wiz: Sans' attacks also contain a status effect, called KR. This is a poison effect that lasts for quite some time, chipping away at the opponent's life. Sans: i got this. contrary to popular belief, my KR isn't based off of sins. it's just poison. Boomstick: Sans is incredibly quick, and is even capable of Teleportation. But what's a Death Battle episode without some math, right? Wiz: Sans is fast enough to dodge knife swings, and almost everything Frisk attacks him with. At least until he gets tired...and leaves him open for attack.. Sans: average swings of a knife are around 26 to 30 miles per hour. meaning i must have been able to react to that and move even faster. Boomstick: That's neat and all, but FUCKING TELEPORTATION! And, on top of that, Sans reacts faster than Frisk, who was able to dodge lightning. Lightning is around 200,000 to 240,000 miles per hour! Everyone can dodge lightning nowadays. Mega Man, Frisk, Ness...wait....OH MY GOD NESS VS FRISK CONFIRM-''' Sharaku Jr.: But I don't want to do that matchup. '''Boomstick: Oh...ok, nevermind. Wiz: Anyway, Sans is a formidable opponent, with or without his KR. But he's not perfect. Not by a long shot. Uh, no offense. Sans: none taken. yeah, i am not a perfect fighter. i am pretty lazy and when i do my job, i usually start to sleep. also, there's the fact that i only have a single point of hp. just....one. meaning that you only need to land a single hit to kill me. but the fact that i can dodge so fast makes that unlikely. Wiz: But even worse, is the fact that Sans' attacks have a strain on his body, making him tire out if you last long enough. In battle, Sans will slowly begin to sweat more and more until he falls asleep. Boomstick: And that will leave him open for an attack, killing him. Wiz: Still, even with his faults, Sans sure is one hell of a skeleton. Sans: hey thanks. if i'm still alive, i'll come see you during the post analysis. Now roll my analysis closing video! Wiz: Fine. Death Battle doors close and open for Geno's analysis Geno Super Pipe House - Super Mario RPG Wiz: It was just a regular day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach was out for a Picnic when the sky turned black and stormy. Suddenly, a flying clown cart captured Peach and stole her away. Bowser had kidnapped her.....again. (Silence..) Boomstick: What? We told you it was a regular day! Naturally, Mr. Video Game himself, Mario wasn't far behind. So, Mario stormed Bowser's Castle and absolutely, no question about it, kicked his ass. Again. Wiz: Everything was going pretty good. Until.. Bowser's Castle (First Time) - Super Mario RPG Boomstick: ..A gigantic ass LIVING sword named Exor shot down from the sky, impaling itself in Bowser's castle! Wiz: This not only sent Mario flying out of the castle, and separated from Peach, but it also destroyed the Star Road. The Star Road is a place where wishes become stars. And it was shattered, and needed Seven Star Pieces to restore it. This was all thanks to the Smithy Gang. They wished to cover the world with weapons.. Boomstick: ..Wow that is a really stupid motive. Wiz:......they also wanted to take over the world. Boomstick: Oh..ok, much better. But the one only known as "the Higher Authority" from the Star Road sent their greatest warrior to deal with the threat. And his name was...♡♪!?.....HOW IN THE EVERLASTING FUCK DO YOU PRONOUNCE THAT?! Wiz: Doesn't matter. Anyways, during the events of Super Mario RPG, Mario and Mallow (long story, play the game) stay at the local inn in Rose Town. Mario plays with the innkeeper's son, a boy named Gaz. Boomstick: So, Mario and the kid start playing with dolls, more specifically, dolls of Mario, Peach and Bowser. But then, the kid brings out his favorite doll, and supposedly "most powerful" one, Geno. And........SOMEHOW.....SOMEWAY.....THIS DOLL KNOCKS OUT FUCKING.....MARIO.....IN A SINGLE FUCKING PUNCH!! Yeah, A DOLL!! How asinine is that?! Wiz: And we're already doing some math. Mario has survived a blast in Mario Power Tennis that was enormous. And he was fine! So, in order to knock out Mario, the doll had to exert a force of 2.4 megatons, as we calculated in Mario VS Sonic (2018). Boomstick: Well, late in the night, while everyone is sleeping, remember that Star Warrior from earlier? Yeah, well, he finds the Geno doll and basically possesses it. Later, in the morning, Mario and Mallow follow the doll's trail. Wiz: They eventually find the doll fighting a bow like guy called Bowyer. Not Bowser..Bowyer. Mario and Mallow help the doll defeat him, and the doll, now going by Geno, decides to help Mario out. Boomstick: Geno is a master at hand to hand combat. But Geno is an incredibly versatile fighter. He can shoot his fingers off like rockets, fire his hands like Android 16's rocket punch, and he has FOUR GUNS! One in each hand, and one in each elbow. Man, this guy's packin' a lot of firepower! Wiz: Geno can also fire star-shaped energy blasts out from his guns. But Geno doesn't only have that to attack with. He has various special attacks, most involving his Hand or Elbow Guns. He's got a few tricks up his sleeves. Boomstick: Wiz, he doesn't have sleeves. Wiz: N-no, it's a figure of speech..whatever. His first Special Attack is the Geno Beam. A large laser that gets stronger the more Geno charges it up, with levels of one through three. Pre-Battle Fight! Post-Analysis Next Time.. If There Was A ScrewAttack Score.. Category:TheDinosaur64 Category:RPG themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Undertale vs Mario themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:'JRPG vs WRPG' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Living vs Undead themed Death Battles Category:Modern VS Classic Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Sharaku Jr. Category:Sharaku Jr. Season 1 Category:Sharaku Jr. Bonus Episodes